Real Romance
by pan lover
Summary: Pan and Trunks both love each other. What happens when they tell each other?


Real Romance  
  
By: Pan Lover  
  
Prolog:  
  
Pan, you have to tell you're boyfriend that he's a bitch and go for Trunks. Bra said. He raped you damnit! Well, I did dump him but I think it's too soon to tell Trunks. Pan said. Whatever. Bra said. He does like you Pan. I know because I'm his sister. Bra said. I can't be so sure. It's just that I want to give my dad time to recover from that scene. Okay. Bra said.  
  
4 years later:  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, finally, college is over with. Pan said with relief. PAN! Oh, hi Bra. Well are you going to tell Trunks? Bra asked. Tell him what? Pan answered. You know. Oh. that. Well, I dunno. What happens if he thinks I'm crazy? Are you nuts? I think you need some rest. Bra said sarcastically. With a beauty like you as a best friend, it would be hard not to fall for you. Really? Pan asked. Yeah! I told you already! I'm not sure though Pan said. Okay. And Pan flew off. She sat down on a bench in the park. BOO! AH! Oh, it's you Trunks. You scared me. Sorry. Trunks apologized. S'okay. Listen there's something I want to tell you. Yeah, me too. You first Trunks. Well, I. I. I love you. W-what? Look I can und- He was cut off by Pans kiss. After a few minutes they broke out of it. Damn! Never saw that coming. They both laughed. Trunks walked her home, gave her a kiss on the cheek and flew off. Pan ran in her house and up to her room squealing. I wonder what she's so happy about? Videl asked. Who knows? Gohan answered. Pan picked up her phone and dialed Bra's cell phone. Just incase Trunks wouldn't answer it. Or see the caller I.D. Hello! Bra said in a cheerful voice. BRA BRA BRA! What's wrong Pan? Nothing it's just. What? It's just. Spit it out damnit!!! TRUNKS LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!!! Told ya. Bra said. YIPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pan! Time to eat! Gotta go Bra. Bye!  
  
At dinner:  
  
Well, you finally found a lover huh? Gohan asked. Did I scream that loud? Yes, Videl answered. Damn. Pan said under her breath. But you're old enough.  
  
The next day Pan changed into her bikini and went to the beach. Trunks could sense her ki so he got into his bathing suit and went to the beach. Holy Shit! Trunks thought when he saw her from a distance. How'd she get so hot?! Then he went up to her. "Hey sexy." Trunks! Don't say that in public! She said. It's embarrassing! Don't worry. No one herd me. He laid down beside her on her towel and put his arms around her. What'cha readn'? The revenge of judo cheese. It's a novel. I see. Trunks said. Pan closed her book and turned to him. How d'ya get so damn beautiful? Trunks asked. Pan blushed. Then Pan came close to him and curled up on him. Trunks put his arms around her and before they knew it, they were asleep.  
  
Trunks? Pan? Wake up guys. Trunks woke up first. Gohan? Ah, don't hurt me. Gohan laughed. No, it's okay. But you beat up Pan's last boyfriend. That's because he tried to have sex with her and he was 10 years older than her. I'm 5 years older than her. But you're more mature. Thanks Gohan. Daddy! You said you'd never mention that to anyone! He's your boyfriend! He has to know sooner or later. Yeah, I guess you're right. You can come for dinner if you want. Gohan said. Sure. Trunks agreed.  
  
At dinner:  
  
Mommy, daddy. Can Trunks stay over tonight and maybe tomorrow? Um. Yeah. If you want to Trunks. Gohan answered. Sure. I'll go call my mom.  
  
Later:  
  
Hey Trunks? Ya wanna go to a movie? Sure! What do you want to see? How about The infant of the lord? Since it's near Christmas. Yeah, that sounds appropriate. Let's go. When they got there they got a bucket of popcorn and one drink for them to share. Okay the movie's about to start. Wait a minute. That movie isn't in this theater! Pan said. Follow me. Trunks said. I've got a better Idea. Why are we in front of the two sex bathroom? Pan asked. Wait I know. Yeah! They both said. Trunks opened the door and found Bra and Goten making out. Sorry bro, this one's taken. Goten said shutting and locking the door. RRRRRRRRRR. It's okay Trunks, there are 4 other ones. Pan said calming him down. The next one: Marron and Ubuu. Next one: Goku and Chi-Chi. Grandma? Grandpa? Pan asked. And finally the last one was free. Ladies first. Trunks said politely. They shut the door and started making out. After about twenty minutes Goten came in. Trunks was giving her a hicky. Wo, Wo, Wo, Break it up. Pan got up and punched him in the face. What the fuck are you doing you bitch? I didn't do that to you! Pan yelled. Don't you use that language around your uncle, Pan. I'm 22 damnit! Look Pan if I wouldn't of came in, Trunks would've been half way down your body by now! Goten yelled. I would've be perfectly fine with that! Come on Trunks, we'll finish this at my house. Even if my parents find us, they won't break us up! On their way home Trunks suggested that they go to his own house so neither of their parents would find out. So they did. When they got inside Trunks was about to ask if she wanted anything but Pan was already on top of him on the couch. She started taking off her close while Trunks was doing the same. You're beautiful when you're naked Trunks said. Pan blushed. They started making out and Trunks worked his way down to her boobs and started sucking on them. Then went down to her vegina and started sucking on it. Pan was starting to moan. You want me to stop? Trunks asked. No, no don't stop. He continued for about 5 more minutes. Then they started making out again. They stopped after a couple of minutes. Pan was worn out and so was Trunks. Pan laid down on his chest. Trunks had shivers going through him. He put his arms around her. "I love you Trunks." Pan said. I love you too Pan. And they fell asleep.  
  
The next morning they woke up at 10:30. I had a good time last night Trunks. Pan said kissing him on the cheek. Hey I almost forgot! Tomorrow is Christmas! Pan said. Yeah, and I have something special planed.  
  
Christmas Day:  
  
Everyone met at capsule corp. Merry Christmas every one! Trunks said. Pan um. there's something I want to tell you. Trunks took out a box. Everyone herd him and they became silent. He took something out but didn't let Pan see. He got down on his knee and said: "Will you marry me. Everyone became silent again. Pan looked down with a smile. And a faint "yes" came out. Everybody cheered as Trunks got up and kissed Pan on the lips. Gohan and Videl looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Epilog:  
  
Pan and Trunks got married 9 months after and had 3 kids: Goshin, Goken, and Pan Jr. And they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
